User talk:Nova/Template:Welcome
testing testing Hello there, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help, don't be afraid to contact any of the users here. For starters, here are a few links you might want to check out. First and foremost, if you are new to wikis, check out this web page to learn how wikicode works. If you'd like to write a build, here are some pages you will want to read: * Style and Formatting. This page will give you the basic outline of a build. Simply copy the syntax and fill in the information. * Writing Good Builds will help you with making sure that your build is up to par in written quality with all the favored builds up there. * Avoiding Common Mistakes. This page will make sure that you don't make any common mistakes while writing your builds. If you want to contribute to the general PvX wiki website in other ways than writing builds, then take a look at these links: * PvXwiki:Policy shows all the current and proposed policies of this wiki. * and, to a lesser extent, PvXwiki:About will help you understand this site. * PvXwiki:Real_Vetting is our vetting (voting) policy here. Be sure to check it out. On a side note, if you do not already do so, please sign your comments with four tildes after your comment (looks like this: ~~~~ ). When signing with four tildes, do not add your user name or date or anything like that to the tildes because the four tildes automatically generates your signature, despite its awkwardness. Simply type the four tildes alone after your comment. Well, that's about it. Again, welcome to PvXwiki and I hope you enjoy the place. -- Nova -- ( ) 23:46, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Discussion It's... huge. -Auron 01:47, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Exactly, too big. Most of it is on anyway, so you could just use a short message that links there. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:12, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::I agree. It seems a bit longwinded and impersonal. Mostly longwinded, which makes it look even more impersonal. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:32, 18 August 2007 (CEST) How about something short, simple and too the point? "Welcome to PvX Wiki! You're new and you probably suck at editing, so read all the guides and stop being such a noob." ...that's neither longwinded nor impersonal. Although I suppose some people could argue that it's a bit too personal... But on a more serious note, you probably only need a few links in the welcome. , or . Don't make your post seem auto-generated and condescending, simply give the user a welcome, and point them in the direction of the Help pages, if he or she needs them. Something like: "Welcome to PvX Wiki! We're always happy to see new contributors joining the site. Hope you have fun here. If you're brand-new here, you might want to check out the page, for all the formatting info you might need. And there's always the guide, if you're new to wiki-editing in general. Feel free to drop by my talk page anytime if you've got questions or anything. Looking forward to seeing your contributions! signed, USER" I'm awesome. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:08, 19 August 2007 (CEST)— ''The preceding comment was brought to you by the leetness of Jioruji Derako. a.k.a. u got served. Nova did not write this comment. Or you can take 3 minutes and actually say "Hi"... :/ [[User:Readem|'''Readem]] (''talk''* ) 05:11, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Killjoy. Templates are preferable for greeting newbies, because you can raise your greeting efficiency by a huge amount, while simultaneously stressing the fact that you're better then everyone you greet. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:32, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::Clever lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 05:33, 19 August 2007 (CEST) BLAAARGH why did i not see this, i didn ot even watch the page, i phail bad. -- Nova -- ( ) 14:47, 19 August 2007 (CEST) This is actually a big ripoff on the Wikipedia welcome. heh. ^what Jioruji said -- Nova -- ( ) 14:48, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Tbh I can't care less about being nice and friendly, i can be as mechanical as I want, it is a good introduction to the flaming that they are going to get for their noob builds, and when they go WHAT THE F*CK WHY WAS MY BUILD DELEEETED WHAT THE HELL IS "WELL" -- Nova -- ( ) 14:50, 19 August 2007 (CEST)